Broken Seals
by ejb2987
Summary: The worlds final days are approaching with the return of Wyatt to San Francisco. Wyatt and the rest of the Seals are the last thing standing between the earth and destruction. Apocalyptic story. Rated M for future violence.
1. Broken Seal

Broken Seals

Ch 1: Breaking of Seals

Phoebe found herself floating in the black emptiness of space; she knew that this was one of her prophetic dreams. Her powers had advanced a long time ago to the point where she was now a seer of great power. Every vision she had ever had now came true without fail. She looked around trying to find where she was. Suddenly an orb appeared before her eyes. It took her less than a second to identify it as the earth.

She watched with interest as seven glowing spots appeared around the earth. The spots grew into seven angels with shining white wings. The angels stood guard around the earth swords standing in ready. Seven more angels, this time with black wings, appeared and stood in front of their counter parts. Both sets of angels raised their swords and approached each other.

Phoebe watched in shock as the angels swords met. With a deafening sound the earth cracked and broke into pieces. Phoebe watched as the scene faded into black. She sat there in darkness until she notices on the floor near her seven seals that glowed with an unearthly light. Five seals formed a star with white lines connecting them. The last two rotated in a circle around them. She watched as the seven angels from before appeared on their seals.

Phoebe felt a pull as the scene around her turned into what looked like a city street. She saw a man and a woman facing each other. The man touched his chest and a glowing pentagram appeared on it. The glow grew in strength until it had engulfed the whole city when it disappeared. Every living thing but the man and woman had disappeared.

Phoebe watched as they started to fight. The man pointed at two cars that suddenly turned on and started to drive at the woman. The woman punched the ground which cracked under her onslaught. The cars fell into the gaping hole. The woman started approaching the man only to be attacked by wires that came from the floor and near bye buildings. They cut into her body leaving terrible wounds. She pulled against the wires and they snapped. She shakily got to her feet and punched the man with such force that he flew across the street hitting a building. They both fell to the ground fatally injured. Sound and noise reappeared in the area as people reappeared in the city.

The ground started to shake violently and building and streets cracked. Phoebe stood in horror as sky scrapers collapsed and the world trembled. Phoebe's world faded to black with the sounds of people screaming hanging in her ear.

* * *

Chris was busy in the kitchen making breakfast for himself. Chris thought back to the times when this very kitchen would have been filled with voices. He could still hear in his mind the sounds of his brother and sister fighting over a piece of bacon and his dad trying to stop their fighting. His mom would be laughing with him at the spectacle in front of them.

Those days were long gone. Now Chris was the only resident of the once busy manor. Wyatt had moved out of the manor at the age of eighteen and had lost contact with any of his relatives. Melinda had moved to New York to go to college. Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry had moved out of the manor way before he could remember. They didn't live that far away, but their life was so busy that they hardly ever visited. His cousin Henry Jr. was still in high school and was filled with the woes of the teenage years, so he of course had little time for his cousin.

Phoebe and Coop had separated once the stress of their work had become too much for them. Coop was always away trying to hook people up and Phoebe's power had advanced so much that most of her time was split between her advice column and writing down the prophecies that plagued her waking and sleeping hours. Both had little time to take care of their child. Chris tried to spend every free moment he had being a surrogate father for his cousin Ian, but he just didn't have the time to be there for him all the time.

Chris continued making his breakfast intentionally keeping his mind off of his parents. Just thinking about the way they left the world filled him with such rage and sorrow that it was almost impossible to come out of it. Chris turned off the stove and sat down at the table and ate his breakfast while watching the news.

Chris was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard that the city of Chicago had suffered a terrible earth quake that had completely destroyed the city resulting in the deaths of over three million people. Chris looked up at the screen and saw a red inverted pentagram flash across the screen. Chris pushed his food away and went up to the attic.

Chris slowly walked towards the alter that now housed the legendary sword of Excalibur. Chris had been meaning to create stronger wards for the alter for a long time but now seemed like the best time. Chris raised his finger and drew a pentagram in the air. A glowing blue pentagram remained were his finger had drawn. Chris used his telekinesis to lift the pentagram over the alter and slowly lowered it onto the alter. The alter started to glow with an intense blue light. The attic was filled with light. Chris closed his eyes and when he opened them again the pentagram was gone.

Chris sighed knowing that the ward wouldn't be enough to stop one of the archangels but it would have to do. When his mother had died the responsibity of watching over the sword had fallen onto him since no one else was willing to. Chris sat down on one of the couches and whispered "As long as Wyatt doesn't come back here we have some time."

* * *

Wyatt sighed as his elbow was hit for the third time the stewardess pushing her cart. He hated flying when he could just orb, but Stephanie had bought him the ticket and had said "You are doing this the normal way mister." Wyatt had no idea what he was doing coming home fifteen years after he had left it. He had just had a sudden urge to see everyone again.

He couldn't wait to eat his mothers cooking again to hear his dad telling Chris to relax and have fun for once. To hear Melinda talk about the drama that was her life. God, he wouldn't even mind hearing his Aunt Phoebe talk about how annoying his uncle Coop was for being out all the time. He hadn't felt the slightest need to come back to this world that he had run away from over the last sixteen years, but he suddenly just needed to be home.

* * *

Phoebe sat in the middle of a round bed that was covered with blue satin sheets staring at the screen showing the carnage that was once Chicago. Phoebe knew that this was just the beginning; the seal of technology had been destroyed. Phoebe wouldn't be surprised if the stock market crashed or if the computers around the world stopped working.

Phoebe covered her face with her hands and started crying. The day she had been dreading for the last few years had finally arrived. The end of the world was approaching quickly and only six of the seven seals remained to stop the approaching apocalypse.


	2. Clash of Elements

Broken Seals

Ch 2: Clash of Elements

Wyatt looked around the airport; he knew that no one would be waiting here for him since he hasn't talked to any of his family over the years. Wyatt slowly started to walk towards the exit to call a taxi, when he felt someone looking at him. Wyatt turned around to see a man dressed in ripped jeans and a tight grey shirt staring at him.

Wyatt watched the man for a while before turning and continuing on his way. He didn't know who the man was, but he had given him a feeling of dread. Wyatt was just at the exit when he saw a red inverted pentagram appear on the window. Wyatt threw himself to the floor just in time to dodge a lightning bolt that would have hit him on the head. Wyatt stood up and tried to find his attacker through the panicking crowd.

Wyatt threw up his shield just in time to block another lightning bolt. He turned to see the man standing on top of a bench. Wyatt threw out his hand and sent an energy bolt at the man. The man jumped and threw a few energy balls at Wyatt. Wyatt flew into the air to dodge them. Wyatt looked down to see that most of the people had left the building but a few where lying on the ground not moving.

Wyatt looked back up to find that he had lost his attacker once again. Wyatt looked around desperately to find him, letting out a scream of pain as he was hit with a lightning bolt in the shoulder. Wyatt fell to the floor breaking a bench that he had fallen on. He watched as the man advanced on him with electricity sparking at his fingertips. Wyatt was trying to gain enough energy to throw up his shield when the man was thrown through the air by a violent gust of wind.

Wyatt looked to the side and saw a young man standing there. He had black hair, with a pale complexion. He wore baggy jeans and a rock band shirt. The teenager shook his head and said "You should know better than fighting out in the open Wyatt."

The young man touched his chest and a glowing pentagram appeared on his chest. The glow increased in strength until the whole building was bathed in light. When the light faded all the people that had been lying on the floor had disappeared and all sounds had disappeared. Wyatt was about to ask who he was when a lightning bolt met a solid wall of wind. The man had reappeared and was facing the young man.

"It's rude to fight a person without introducing oneself," the young man said. "I am Henry Halliwell at your service." He finished this by sending a gust of wind that was so sharp that it sliced through the marble of the wall that the man was standing in front of a few seconds before. The man landed a few feet away and smiled at Henry and said "My name is Steve Grey, nice to make your acquaintance Halliwell."

Henry and Steve raised their hands and threw wind and lightning at each other. The two forces met with such strength that it caused an explosion that left destruction in its wake.

Henry laughed and said "Your lighting is pretty impressive Steve." Throwing another round of sharp wind at him. Steve dodged it and sent a bolt of lightning that Henry also dodged.

"Your wind isn't that bad either." Steve said with his own smile. Henry sent out a barrage of wind and was able to cut Steve in his arm; Steve grabbed his arm. Seeing Wyatt getting up he said "Ok, you won this battle but I'll be back." He raised his hand and a storm of lightning fell from the sky. Wyatt raised his shield at the same time as Henry created his own wind shield. When the storm ended Steve had disappeared.

"That was fun." Henry said as he turned to look at Wyatt and said "For being the Seal of Power you're not very impressive."

"What the hell is going on? Seal of Power?" Wyatt said looking at his cousin. Henry gave him an impatient look and touched the pentagram on his chest. The pentagram faded away and the airport appeared as it did before the pentagram had appeared.

"You would know what's going on if you had actually talked to us over the years." Henry said giving him an angry look. Wyatt lowered his eyes to the ground and said nothing. What could he say? They had every right to be mad at him. He had abandoned his family and left behind his responsibilities.

Henry sighed and said "Come on Aunt Phoebe is waiting for us." Wyatt slowly followed his cousin out trying to ignore the people on the floor being helped by paramedics.

* * *

Chris was wiping down the bar at P3 when he felt a force approaching behind him. Chris didn't turn around just raised his hand to lightly touch his chest. A bright blue pentagram appeared and filled the bar. When everyone had faded away he turned around to see a woman dressed like she was going to a wedding standing in front of him.

"What can I do for you?" Chris asked.

"I'll have a rum and coke." The lady said as she sat down on a stool. Chris started fixing her drink. The woman stared at him. Chris finished and put the drink in front of her.

"You know I came here to kill you, right?" The woman said.

"You are one of the seven archangels, I wouldn't expect anything less." Chris put away the rum bottle and said "Though to tell you the truth I don't really give a damn if the world ends."

"One of the Seven Seals not caring about the world that's a shock." The woman said. As she finished her drink. She stood up and said "So are we going to start this?"

Chris smiled and said "We already have." The room turned into a house of mirrors. The woman looked around desperately for Chris.

"Nice parlor trick." The woman said as she threw fire at one of the mirrors shattering it. All the mirrors suddenly had a demonic image of Chris on them. Some showed Chris as monsters, others showed him as an angel. They all started laughing and his voice filled the air "Who says this is a trick?" The woman started firing at random mirrors. She was so busy that she didn't notice huge pieces of glass starting to float into the air. When the woman's back was turned the pieces embedded themselves into her back.

Chris fixed himself a shot of whiskey as the woman fell of her stool with wounds that had appeared out of nowhere. Chris finished his shot and said "That was hardly worth putting up my shield." Chris touched his pentagram and the people reappeared. Chris watched as people swarmed around the fallen woman. Chris really should have killed her but Chris couldn't kill something so pathetic. There was only one person in the world that he wanted to kill more than anything and she wasn't him.

Chris said goodbye to his manager and went out of the club. If this was really the end of the world he hopped it would get a little more exciting.


	3. Seven Seals

Broken Seals

Ch 3: Seven Seals

Wyatt followed his cousin into his aunt's house. Wyatt was walking by a mirror when he saw an inverted pentagram appear in it. Wyatt looked around desperately trying to find the threat. Henry stopped when he saw his cousin looking around.

"What's wrong?"

Wyatt stopped looking around and scratched the back of his head. "Uh…I thought I felt a presence." Henry looked at him with a suspicious look and then shrugged and said "Let's go."

"Guys moms waiting for you in her room." They turned to see a young man standing in the doorway. He had brown hair and tan skin. He wore a plain whit muscle shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Thanks Ian. We'll just be on our way." Henry said as he walked down the hallway. Wyatt stared at Ian for a second before following Henry. Ian watched them before looking in the mirror and seeing a blue pentagram.

Henry opened the door at the end of hall and let Wyatt in. Wyatt turned to look at the door that had just been closed behind him. Apparently he was to meet his Aunt alone. He looked around. It was a bare room except for a large round bed that had blue curtains hanging around it. Wyatt advanced towards the bed and pushed the curtain back. Phoebe smiled at her nephew and patted the bed near her. Wyatt sat on the bed facing his aunt.

"It's nice to see you again sweetie." Aunt Phoebe said with a smile.

"Nice to see you again, but..." Wyatt said but was interrupted by his Aunt.

"I know. You have questions that you need answered." Phoebe said. She put her hand out and said "It's easier just to show." Wyatt reluctantly reached out and grabbed her hand.

Instantly the room faded away and they were surrounded by darkness. A shining sphere appeared I the darkness.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked.

"Look closer." Phoebe said. Wyatt took a step closer and finally noticed it was the earth.

"It's the earth."

They watched as a group of white winged angels appeared. The angels raised their swords and faced a group of black winged angels.

"What does this mean?" Wyatt asked as he watched the Black winged angels over power the white winged angels.

"It means the end of the world." Phoebe said as the last angel was slain and the earth shattered. They were once again left in the darkness. Phoebe pointed into the distance and a large glowing Pentagram appeared. "This is the ward of god. The last defense meant to stop the apocalypse. The ward is made of five seals that create the star and two rotating seals that form the circle. Each seal represents an essential piece in the world. The star is composed of the Seal of Power, the Seal of Time, the Seal of Elements, the Seal of Art, and The Seal of the Mind." Phoebe said as a small seal appeared at the five corners of the star.

"The circle is composed of two seals that rotate around the circle, the Seal of Technology, and the Seal of Nature." At this two seals formed on the circle and proceeded to move on their orbit around the star.

"When one of the seals is broken chaos and destruction will occur." Phoebe said.

"What are these seals?" Wyatt asked as he stared at the pentagram.

"The seals are seven people of immense power." Phoebe said. Wyatt looked at her and asked "Who are they?"

"Most of them you know already." Phoebe pointed at the pentagram and seven people appeared in front of it. One person lowered the hood of their robe. Henry stood there with huge angelic wings and a sword lowered towards the floor. "Henry is the Seal of Elements." Phoebe said as Wyatt studied the seven figures.

Another one of the angels lifted a delicate hand and lowered her hood, revealing a young woman with long brown hair. She carried a staff that was raised in a defensive position. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't think of a name. Phoebe smiled at his confusion and said "Melinda Halliwell, your sister, is the Seal of Time." Wyatt stared at the image of his sister in shock. She had changed from the awkward teen he had known.

A third angel revealed herself. She had long red hair that was in a braid that went down to her waist. She had her sword raised to strike. Wyatt looked at her; he had no idea who she was. "This is Cynthia Grey; she is the sister of your old friend Matthew. She is the Seal of Art."

Wyatt looked at the fourth angel who lowered his hood. Wyatt instantly recognized him even though he hadn't seen him in years. Chris stood in front of him. Unlike the other angels he had no weapon. Wyatt watched as the angel drew a pentagram in the air with his finger leaving behind a glowing line of blue where ever his finger had been. "Your brother Chris Halliwell is the Seal of the Mind."

The fifth angel pulled back her hood to reveal a woman with curly blond hair. She stood with a sword pointed down to the floor. "This is Jamie Jene she is the Seal of Nature." The sixth angel lowered his hood and revealed a normal looking man who had black hair. "This is Isaac Jene the Seal of Technology."

The last angel lowered his hood. Wyatt tried to hide his shock as he stared at the angelic version of himself. "And you are the Seal of Power."

Phoebe let him digest the information before she continued "These seven people are the only things standing between the earth and total destruction. The apocalypse has already begun the Seal of Technology has already been destroyed. Chicago where the seal was destroyed lies in ruins and technology around the word is starting to malfunction."

Phoebe looked into Wyatt's eyes as the world faded back into Phoebe's room. "The Apocalypse has started and only six of the seven seals remain to stop it."


	4. Love and Hate

Broken Seals

Ch 4: Love and Hate

After Chris had gotten back from P3 he had spent the rest of his evening cleaning the house. He might not have inherited many of his mother's characteristics but he was as much of a neat freak as she was. When the house was almost sparkling clean he finally took a break to eat something before going to sleep. He was eating a sandwich as he watched the news talk about some disaster that had happened at the airport. Something about a freak electrical storm destroying part of the airport and seriously injuring some people.

Chris was not stupid enough to fall for that bunch of garbage. A battle dealing with the end of the world happened there and whoever the Seal was too stupid to raise his spiritual shield to protect the people from harm. He went through the list of Seals in his head to try to figure out who was involved in the fight. Melinda for all he knew was still in New York. Besides she cared about what happened to the little guys so much that at the first sign of trouble she raised her shield.

Henry would most likely raise his shield too. He was more likely to have some fun before raising it first though. Cynthia was a girl that was ruled by common sense so she would have done the practical thing and raised the shield. Jamie being connect to nature so acutely would most likely raise her shield if there was even the chance of a mouse getting hurt.

That left only one person, Wyatt since he was the only one of the Seven Seals that hadn't had the training to learn how to access their spiritual shield. Guess this really is the last battle then. Wyatt had finally returned to the magical world setting into action the end of the world.

Chris turned off the TV and went to the kitchen to put away the plate. Chris was about to leave the kitchen when he felt a presence somewhere in the manor. Chris touched his chest and the pentagram formed and engulfed the manor in light. Chris slowly went up the stairs knowing that the intruder was after Excalibur.

Chris pushed the attic door open and saw someone he thought he was never going to see again. Chris stared into the green eyes of his ex-lover. Chris was overcome with such extreme feelings that he was almost to late in raising his hand to deflect the red energy that Colin sent at him. Chris sent five beams of blue energy back at him and watched as Colin created a shield composed of an inverted pentagram. The Blue energy hit the pentagram and faded away.

"You should know that we are too evenly matched for either one of us to get the upper hand." Colin said as his emotionless face allowed the corners of his lips to rise in amusement.

"Oh but where would be the fun in doing nothing." Chris said as he drew three lines of blue energy in the air and sent them towards Colin. Colin dodged them and sent a blast of red energy back at him. Chris sent his own blast of blue energy and the forces met and built in a battle to see which one was stronger. The forces finally exploded under the pressure. When the smoke had finally lifted the manor was in ruins.

Chris stood on top of a column of wall that was still intact facing Colin who stood among the ruins. They both stared each other down, neither one willing to make the first move.

"Do you still want to kill me?" Colin said letting a few seconds pass before continuing "After all I did kill your mom."

Chris said nothing as he used his telekinesis to send a large piece of wall at him. Colin drew a vertical line of energy that sliced the wall in half before it could reach him. They faced each other again before Colin said "We're getting nowhere with this."

"Your point?" Chris asked.

"I propose that we call this one a draw and continue this fight another day."

"Fine," Chris said as he touched the pentagram on his chest and they found themselves standing in the attic once more. Colin started to walk out of the attic but stopped when he was close to Chris and said "You know, you're still as cute as ever," Before continuing on his way. Chris lowered his head and stared at the ground.

* * *

Melinda was late for her date, class had run late and she had three minutes to get to her dorm room change and get to the restaurant. It was times like these that she wished she could orb like her brothers could. She entered the restaurant and found that Zack wasn't even there yet. She sat at the table reading the menu before ordering a coke as she waited for her boyfriend. She thought about the disaster that had happened in Chicago and thought that this might be a sign that her destiny had finally come. She made a mental note to call Chris and see how things were going.

She had lost touch with him when she had gone to college. She knew that she should have kept in touch but life got in the way. She still regretted the fact that she hadn't spent more time with her mom before she had died. She still remembered with pain how broken Chris had been at her funeral. She was even more shocked when she had returned to attend her father's funeral a little later to see that Chris had become a could emotionless person.

He didn't seem to care about anything anymore. She was worried that when the time for the final battle came he wouldn't care enough about the world to do anything about it. She knew that her aunt Phoebe was also worried about him. The Seal of the Mind was way too powerful to become this chaotic. Chris was so powerful now after awakening his power as a seal that he could most likely beat Wyatt if he had too. Phoebe said that this was because almost everything in the world was somehow connected to the mind. Chris was able to create psionic energy that took the form of blue energy.

Melinda was about to take a sip of her coke when she saw an inverted red pentagram appear on the surface of the glass plate on her table. Melinda looked around frantically for any sign of a threat but couldn't find anything. Melinda jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see that Zack had finally arrived. Melinda smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Sorry, honey I couldn't get out of a last minute meeting at work." Zack said as he sat down. Melinda smiled and told him that it was no problem and that she had just arrived a few minutes ago. Melinda pushed her thoughts about Chris and the appearance of the inverted pentagram to the back of her mind as she started to enjoy her date.


End file.
